encantadiafandomcom-20200214-history
Paraan
Way is the 58th episode of Encantadia produced by GMA Network. It continues Chapter 29 and starts Chapter 30. The official hashtag for this episode is #EncantadiaParaan. Plot The repres arrive to fetch Lira's lifeless body. Danaya asks the help of the Brilyante ng Lupa to prevent them from doing so. The gem creates a sandstorm to block the butterflies. As the gem blocks the repres, Danaya plays the Mulawin Flute to call Lakan. Lakan descends from the sky and faces a group of Hathors before coming to where Danaya, Wantuk and Lira are. When he arrived, he is surprised to see Lira being surrounded by a sandstorm. Danaya tells him Lira has been killed by Hagorn and asks him if he knows a way to bring her life back but he replies he knows nothing. While they look for a way, Danaya suggests they bring her to Cassiopea because she may know a way to repel the repres but her residence is too far from where they are. Lakan knows of a place where the repres will have a hard time following Lira, the Pugad Lawin. Danaya orders Wantuk to return to their camp and tell Amihan that Lira is with her and will come to them soon. Wantuk gladly obeys and leaves. Hagorn returns to Lireo with the good news that he killed Lira but there is one problem, Lira managed to gain Vish'ka's alliance. He realized the urgency to speak with him. Ybarro brings Alena to Sapiro where she could hide. Ybarro breaks away from Alena's hug. Alena asks Ybarro if something is bothering him. She offers herself as someone he can rely on. Ybarro tells her he is worried about Apitong who embarked on a mission alone to ask for help. Alena assures him everything will be alright and the two embrace. As the two embrace, the scene moves to the Hathors who were following them, when they were sure that Alena and Ybarro decided to settle in Sapiro, they leave to report this to Pirena. Meanwhile, Wantuk returns to their old camp and finds no one there. Pagaspas tells them that in the past there was once a luntiae of Encantadia but she got killed. To prevent this from happening again in the future, Emre creates the Gintong Binhi. When Ether knew about this, she hid the Gintong Binhi at the Labyrinth of Balbal and created an Encantado full of Hatred to guard it. Lakan tells Danaya he will accompany her. Danaya refuses and says she can handle it but Lakan tells her even though she may be against his desire to help, she cannot stop him from going there. As Lakan and Danaya leave for the Labyrinth of Balbal, Danaya entrusts Lira to Pagaspas and asks him to do what he can to repel the repres. Danaya then transforms into an owl and flies away Lakan follows after her. Hagorn reveals that he went to Ether to seek for advice on how he can penetrate through the armor made by Vish'ka. Ether tells him that the Sang'gres are in their Evictus mode (the state of invisibility), any blessings nor armor will be rendered useless. Hagorn tells Agane never to tell this to anyone not even his daughter Pirena. Agane comments how laughsome it was that the Sang'gres aren't even aware that they have a weakness. Vish'ka was busy with talking with some Barbaros when Wahid approached him and told him Hagorn came to talk to him. Kabantata 30: Ang Paninindigan ni Vish'ka Title Translation: Chapter 30: The Resolve of Vish'ka Hagorn asks Vish'ka to swear alliance to them but Vish'ka tells him he doesn't recognize any king. Hagorn tells Vish'ka he will some time to think and leaves them be for the moment but upon their return, they better say yes to them or they will do the same with what they did with the Mulawins. Upon their return to Lireo Agane asks why Hagorn gave them a chance to still think about it while the Mulawins they immediately wiped them out of existence upon resisting. Hagorn reveals why Vish'ka is called Vish'ka (fist), It was because of the battle that had happened when Hathoria and Sapiro were still allies, Vish'ka refused to let their land be conquered. Alira, Asval and Hagorn went to battle with Vish'ka accompanied by their best soldiers. They first let their soldiers battle him but he easily defeated them all by using only his fists. That's why Vish'ka hardly swears any alliance to anyone because he has the strength to defeat anyone. They kept their lost to him a secret out of shame. Danaya and Lakan arrive at the Labyrinth. Danaya suggests that they split up but Lakan reminds him of Pagaspas' warning about the Encantado. Danaya argues with him until Lakan admits defeat in their argument and allows Danaya to do what she wishes. He suggests he take on the dark path since it looks more dangerous but Danaya objects and insists that she is going to be the one to take on that path. Lakan poses a gentleman gesture as Danaya goes to the dark path. As the two split up, three Bandidos appear on the area. One of the Bandidos ask their leader what they are going to do with the Diwata and the Mulawin. Their leader replies that they came there for the treasure and not to meddle with whatever is the business of those two. Lira finds herself at the purgatory of Devas. She sees Ades who was sitting near a tree. Ades expressed her happiness to meet Amihan's daughter. She asked permission from Mine-a and Emre to allow her to be the one to fetch her. Lira gets excited because she is almost to the place where she and her Ashti Danaya were supposed to go. Ades tells Lira that she might have forgotten what happened to her recently. She reminds her that Hagorn killed her and the butterflies are trying to take her body so that she will totally be deceased. If Lira goes to Devas, she will never be able to return to Encantadia. Lira tells her she cannot go with her becaise she still hasn't met her mother. Lira tries to leave but two Devas guards appeared and stopped her. Ades warns Lira that her resistance will only be futile. Major Events *Lira meets Ades. *A new landmark in Encantadia is introduced, the Labyrinth of Balbal. *One of the weaknesses of the Sang'gres has been revealed by Hagorn. Memorable Quotes *Lakan: "Hindi ko man nailigtas ang aking ina, kapatid o asawa, hindi ko na hahayaan pang may mawala nang dahil kay Hagorn." ("I may not have saved my mother, siblings or wife, I will no longer let someone else completely die because of Hagorn.") Videos Category:Episodes Category:2016 series Week 12 Category:Encantadia 2016 episodes